Il nostro mondo segreto
by PizzaPastaMafia
Summary: Cosa succede quando Yuzuki e Masamune si ritrovano a passare la notte nella stessa stanza dopo un rilassante bagno alle terme? E se la ragazza fosse in realtà meno timida di quello che salta all'occhio? Si tratta di una fanfiction che ho scritto di getto dopo essermi appassionata all'anime, nonostante ciò spero vi piaccia e vi auguro buona lettura


I personaggi e l'anime non sono frutto della mia mente, ma sono una produzione Typhoon Graphics

Erano ormai giorni che cavalcavano, ma al castello dei Date mancava ancora molto, così il gruppo decise di fermarsi in un ostello lungo la loro marcia per passare la notte e riposarsi. Era un periodo di festa e la locanda era quasi al completo, ma nonostante tutto erano comunque riusciti ad ottenere due stanze. Kojuro e Shigezane sarebbero stati in una stanza, mentre Yuzuki e Masamune nell'altra.

Sebbene le stanze del gruppo si potessero definire relativamente modeste per i personaggi importanti quali erano i viaggiatori, nessuno di loro sembrava darci penso, probabilmente perché tutto quello che in quel momento desideravano era solo un posto dove passare la nottata; la locanda era però famosa per le sue terme ed il gruppo andò a scaricare un po' la tensione nelle acque calde che quest'ultime offrivano.

I maschi ci misero poco e tornarono nelle proprie stanze, mentre Yuzuki, forse per il fatto che non fosse abituata a fare viaggi così lunghi, rimase immersa quasi fino a tarda notte. Uscita dall'acqua, coprì il suo corpo snello con un leggero kimono di lino che l'ostello offriva e si avviò per tornare nella sua stanza.

Quando entrò, convita che il generalissimo fosse ormai addormentato, rimase sorpresa nel ritrovarselo appoggiato alla finestra, intento a guardare fuori la luna con occhi lontani. La ragazza, notando come questi non si fosse accorto della sua presenza, chiamò il suo nome, un po' titubante.

Il giovane allora mosse lo sguardo con fare quasi disinteressato dalla luna verso la voce che lo aveva chiamato e, dopo aver notato chi avesse avuto il coraggio di distrarlo dai suoi pensieri, le si avvicinò per dir qualcosa. A quasi un metro da lei, Masamune di arrestò e la fissò con occhi sgranati; la giovane, non comprendendo il motivo di tale atteggiamento gli chiese cosa ci fosse che non andava ed egli, quasi ridestandosi da uno stato di trance, le chiese cose le fosse successo al collo.

Yuzuki, non capendo cosa egli intendesse, si toccò il collo e, dopo essersi guardata la mano, notò di essersi sporcata un dito di sangue. La giovane cercò di capire quando si sarebbe potuta graffiare, ma non le tornò alla mente nessuna valida spiegazione e quindi non poté far altro che ricambiare lo sguardo del ragazzo che aveva di fronte anche lei confusa.

Tuttavia, l'odore che quel poco sangue di lei emanava era una come una droga per il licantropo e la mente di quest'ultimo era ormai offuscata dall'impetuoso desiderio di assaggiare quel nettare rosso che scorreva sul collo di lei. Il giovane le si avvicinò piano e, prendendole il fragile corpo fra le mani, accostò la sua faccia al collo di lei. Dapprima il giovane si limitò a riempirsi le narici con il dolce profumo di lei e del suo sangue, ma poi, mosso da una forza a lui superiore, le leccò il collo nel punto dove la ragazza si era graffiata. Questa, del canto suo, inizialmente si irrigidì per la sorpresa, ma, quando questi non si limitò solo a leccarle la ferita ed invece iniziò a baciarle con passione il collo, non poté fare a meno che sciogliersi sotto i passionali tocchi di lui.

I baci di lui sul suo collo le stavano facendo provare sensazioni fino ad ora per lei sconosciute e le sue gambe finirono per cedere. Masamune la sorresse prima che cadesse e, prendendola fra le sue mani, la appoggiò dolcemente per terra sul futon. Yuzuki non ebbe neppure il tempo di riordinare i propri pensieri che il ragazzo ricominciò la sua dolce tortura sul collo di lei, questa volta aggiungendo anche leggeri succhiotti. Sotto il tocco passionale di lui la ragazza fu costretta a portarsi le mani alla bocca per trattenere le sue grida e i suoi ansimi, nel tentativo di non svegliare i compagni che riposavano nella stanza a fianco.

Il giovane, cogliendo l'occasione, ne approfittò per far scorrere la propria mano sul corpo snello di lei e quando questa, avendo recuperato un po' di lucidità, tento di fermarlo, ma questi le rispose di stare in silenzio e limitarsi a svolgere il suo ruolo, cioè essere uno strumento.

Masamune accarezzò più volte le dolci curve della giovane prima di fermarsi sui fianchi di lei, dove si trovava la cintura che le teneva chiuso il kimono. Il giovane si era lasciato trasportare dalle sensazioni paradisiache che il sangue di lei gli aveva procurato, ma adesso era titubante nel continuare, perché nonostante le parole di lui fossero severe, quasi cattive, in realtà egli non le avrebbe mai fatto nulla di male.

I suoi dubbi si dissolsero quando le mani di lei, che aveva dolcemente poggiato sulle guance del ragazzo, alzarono la sua faccia e l'avvicinarono alla propria, per poi unire le proprie labbra alle sue in un bacio casto. Il giovane ricambiò il bacio e dopo poco, da casto qual era, il bacio divenne più passionale e voglioso, fino a quando i due si scostarono l'uno dell'altra, ansimando e cercando di recuperare il fiato.

Masamune allora si scostò da lei e le tolse la cintura, per poi rimuovere l'intero kimono e osservare la ragazza nuda sotto di lui. Questa, imbarazzata, cercò di coprirsi i con le mani, ma questo a poco servì quando il giovane si fiondò sui piccoli seni di lei. Egli iniziò a leccarle e succhiarle un capezzolo, mentre con la mano dedicava la stessa attenzione all'altro. Yuzuki, sotto il tocco esperto e sensuale di lui, dovette riportarsi le mani alla bocca per trattenere la propria voce, senza contare come queste attenzioni che il ragazzo le stava riservando le stavano causando un vortice di nuove sensazioni, tanto che a giovane iniziò a sentire degli strani bisogni provenire dalla sua femminilità e causarle brividi lungo tutta la schiena.

Raccolto tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo, la ragazza richiamò l'attenzione del compagno e, con occhi lucidi dalla lussuria, gli chiese di più. Dapprima alle parole di lei il ragazzo rimare un po' stupito, ma condividendo con la giovane quella necessità, spostò la propria mano dal capezzolo di lui più sotto in mezzo alle gambe di lei. Quando iniziò a stuzzicarle il clitoride con la mano, la ragazza non fu più in grado di trattenersi e gemette sotto il suo tocco.

Apprezzando la reazione di lei, Masamune si posizionò fra le gambe di lei con il viso ed iniziò a leccarle con voga la femminilità. La giovane, gemendo ed ansimando, strinse la sua stretta sui capelli di lui e lo avvicinò maggiormente, segno che voleva di più. Acconsentendo alla richiesta della ragazza, egli infilò un dito dentro ed iniziò a spingere a tempo con le attenzioni che le stava dedicando con la lingua al clitoride, alternando spinte più forti a spinte più profonde. Oramai la stanza dei due era pervasa dai gemiti di lei, che, sotto il tocco del ragazzo, raggiunse presto l'orgasmo.

Il giovane si allontanò quindi dalla ragazza e, dopo averle dato un casto bacio sulla fronte si mise in piedi ed iniziò a togliersi spade ed armatura. Nonostante Yuzuki fosse ancora scossa dal recente orgasmo, osservò ogni minimo movimento del ragazzo di fronte a lui, fino a quando, estasiata, poté ammirarlo nella sua nudità: Masamune non era molto alto, ma il suo portamento fiero gli conferiva un aspetto solenne ed elegante; era senza ombra di dubbio bellissimo, con il suo corpo snello ma tonico, dove ad ogni respiro il petto si contraeva e metteva in risalto i suoi pettorali e le sue muscolose spalle, mentre lo sguardo era misterioso, indecifrabile, ma comunque mai freddo, o almeno non con lei. La giovane era ammaliata dalla divina visione che aveva davanti e, quando il suo sguardo si abbassò, notò l'erezione di lui.

Appena ripresasi dal recente climax, la giovane si avvicinò al ragazzo, che intanto la osservava curioso e titubante su cosa fare. Ma i suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal dolce tocco di lei che, con curiosità e voglia, aveva iniziato ad accarezzare il suo membro. Masamune allora poggiò la sua mano su quella di lei e le mostrò come voleva che lei facesse: la ragazza strinse allora la sua presa sull'erezione di lui e con movimenti decise iniziò a muoversi su tutta la sua lunghezza. Incoraggiata dagli ansimi di lui, la giovane ne leccò la punta e questi emise un profondo gemito di piacere; la ragazza si mise allora il membro le compagno in bocca e iniziò la sua dolce tortura.

Nonostante non riuscisse a far entrare in bocca tutta l'erezione del ragazzo, dedicava comunque attenzione alla parte rimanente con le mani e, continuando comunque a fare avanti ed indietro con la mano sul membro di lui, ogni tanto si fermava con la bocca per tracciare cerchi immaginari sulla cappella di lui, aumentando il piacere che il giovane provava. I tocchi di lei lo stavano letteralmente mandando in estasi e non ci volle troppo tempo prima che anche lui raggiungesse l'apice del piacere.

Stanco e spossato dall'orgasmo, il giovane si distese sul futon a riprendere fiato, ma Yuzuki non gli diede molto tempo per ridestarsi e subito, posizionandosi sopra di lui, lo coinvolse in un appassionato bacio. Quando il bacio terminò, i due partner si guardarono per qualche secondo negli occhi, quasi fosse un tentativo di leggere i pensieri dell'altro, ma ad interrompere quel contatto magnetico fu la ragazza che, imbarazzata, distolse lo sguardo in un punto indefinito della stanza e con voce flebile disse: "Ti voglio dentro di me!".

Pronunciate queste parole la giovane si mise sopra Masamune e percorse il petto di lui con la mano, fino a giungere al suo membro, per poi afferrarlo gentilmente con le mani e posizionando in mezzo alle proprie gambe. Il generale, del canto suo, poggiò le proprie mani sui fianchi di lei e, quando questa iniziò ad abbassarsi sulla sua erezione, le tappò la bocca con un bacio. Nonostante fosse impegnata nel bacio, le morbide labbra della ragazza emisero comunque leggeri gemiti di dolore e timide lacrime iniziarono a solcarle le guance.

Per un po' i due rimasero fermi in questa posizione, lei nel tentativo di abituare il proprio corpo a quella nuova presenza estranea, lui per paura che qualsiasi suo movimento potesse causato dolore alla ragazza sopra di lui che, visto quanto era piccola e fragile, temeva quasi di rompere.

Quando il dolore diminuì e si fece più sopportabile, la giovane iniziò a muovere leggermente i fianchi e il ragazzo, seppur ancora preoccupato, ma non riuscendo comunque più a trattenersi, iniziò a muovere leggermente il bacino. Il doloro inizialmente provato sfuocò a mano a mano in qualcosa di sempre più piacevole, fino a che anche la ragazza iniziò a muoversi a tempo col corpo del compagno, aumentando le spinte. I due iniziarono a gemere di piacere e la stretta del ragazzo sui fianchi di lei si fece più salda, muovendo con più voga il corpo di lei lungo tutta la sua lunghezza e rendendo le penetrazioni sempre più profonde e piacevoli.

La coppia continuò la propria danza di piacere fra i gemiti e la lussuria che aveva ormai pervaso le loro menti, rendendoli incapaci di formulare qualsivoglia pensiero che non riguardasse quel loro piccolo magico mondo che si erano creati quella notte.

Le spinte si fecero ormai sempre più veloci, segno che entrambi stavano per raggiungere il climax, e Masamune, in un'ultima e forte spinta, venne dentro di Yuzuki, che lo aveva raggiunto poco prima. La giovane si tolse dal ragazzo e gli si accasciò a lato, stremata dalla nottata e con il fiatone. I due si presero un po' di tempo per recuperare il respiro e, una volta tranquillizzati, si strinsero in un abbraccio, prima di coprire i loro corpi nudi con la coperta ed addormentarsi.

Era ormai ora di rimettersi in viaggio per il castello dei Date, ma del generale e della ragazza non vi era alcuna traccia, così Kojuro e Shigezane decisero di andare a vedere nella stanza dei due se per caso gli era successo qualcosa, ma mai in cuor loro si sarebbero aspettati di vedere i due dormire nudi e abbracciati. Il più piccolo stava per dire qualcosa, ma il flautista gli tappò la bocca e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Non ho mai visto Masamune riposare tanto beatamente, penso sia meglio lasciarli così ancora per un po', il nostro viaggio può aspettare". Detto questo il ragazzo trascinò l'amico fuori dalla stanza e lasciò i due a dormire nella loro stanza, ancora chiusi in quel loro piccolo mondo che la notte prima si erano creati.

**~Author's note~**

**Ciao a tutti è l'autore che vi parla e se state leggendo questa mia nota vuol dire che ce l'avete fatta fino a qua e questo è già per me motivo di gioia. Non mi aspetto la mia storia piaccia a tutti e, anzi, anche io ero molto indecisa se pubblicarla o meno, ma dopo più lette mi sono decisa a condividere con voi il mio lavoro. Spero almeno le mie parole abbiamo alimentato la vostra fantasia e se qualcuno di voi ha qualche consiglio o domanda sono bene felice di ascoltarvi. **

**Detto questo vi ringrazio e ci vediamo, forse, nella prossima storia**


End file.
